Do You Trust Me?
by NeonFireDragon
Summary: Scourge is after Amy and her fast blue hero isn't there to save her this time, only Shadow can save her now. But why is Scourge after her? Who is he working for? And will Shadow and Amy...fall for each other? Rating to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"SONIC!" Amy Rose yelled, anger in her voice. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Sorry, Amy!" Sonic shouted in reply, running his usual speedy pace in the oppisite direction of the pink hedgehog that was yelling at him. "We'll have to do this another time!"

Amy snarled, her fists clenching. She had finally convinced Sonic to come out to a meadow with her to have a nice, quiet picnic under cherry blossom trees; a romantic sight. And all it took was the threat of her infamous Piko Hammer and the ancient art of bribery-$20-but, like always, he had to run to stop Eggman from...what was he doing anyway? Amy was to angry to care.

"Not this time!" she declared.

She started running, trying to match the pace of her fast blue hero. Seeing this, Sonic sweatdropped. He knew once she caught him, it would be a furious blow after blow from her Piko Hammer. With that in mind, he ran faster, making his pink pursuiter almost twice as mad as she was before.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! STOP!"

"I'm sorry, Amy! But I gotta go!"

Unknown to them, a black hedgehog was watching from a nearby hill, an unimpressed look on his face. "Stupid, hedgehog," he mused, referring to the blue hedgehog. "That faker has no idea how lucky he is to have people that care for him." Shadow closed his eyes. "I'll never have that again..." An image of a blonde girl wearing blue clothing popped into his head, making him open his eyes again. Shadow continued to watch the chase scene before him, curious to see what was going to happen.

Sonic, tired of the chase, zoomed forward towards the city. While Amy suddenly stopped, the anger she felt moments ago fading into nothing.

She panted, catching her breath. She shut her eyes, a feeling of saddness consuming her. "Whats the point?" she muttered to herself. "He doesn't care...he just thinks I'm some stupid girl that won't stop chasing him." Tears formed as she opened her eyes, sudden realition hitting her. "...I guess...I guess I am just some stupid girl that won''t stop chasing him..."

Her legs wobbled, falling to her knees. Amy tried to stop the tears, but they wouldn't stop coming. She covered her face in her hands, giving in.

Shadow watched as she cried, a stab of hurt and saddness in his heart. _What the hell? Why do I feel this way? _He thought, rubbing his head. He hadn't felt this way since Maria had died...he shook his head, trying to look away but he couldn't; he felt like he needed to go down and comfort her, hold her. "What good would that do?" he mumbled, shaking his head. "I'd probably just make her feel worse..."

Down below, Amy started to feel very faint; her body feeling heavy. "Oh..." Dizziness clouded her mind; grey and black dots clouded her vision and became a blur. She swayed, the world going black. She fell on the dirt road, her jade green eyes closing.

The darkness took over.

* * *

><p>"Is it finished?"<p>

A grey and white wolf looked up at the male voice that had spoke to him, smirking devilishly, show his sharp teeth that gleamed in the dim light.

"Almost, my Lord," he replied, "we just need the girl; then it shall be complete."

The figure he was speaking to wore a dark cloak that hid his face; all that could be seen was his grey muzzle, and the smirk that crossed it.

"Exellent," he hissed.

A thought suddenly crossed the grey wolves mind, something that had made him curious since they had started the operation. He repeated the thought carefully out loud so not to upset his dark lord. "My Lord, if you don't mind me asking...how do you intend to get the girl?"

Before he could answer, another voice came from the shadows,

"I can do that."

They turned around to see a green hedgehog; his eyes hidden under dark red sunglasses, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. He was leaning against the wall in a causual manner, which was beyond odd, conisdering where he was. But that didn't matter-_how_ he got in was a more important question, aside from why and who he was.

How he was getting out was no question.

"Who are you?_!_" the wolf demanded. His anger blazed his dark eyes, also in his voice. "How did you get in here?_!_"

The hedgehog's sharp teeth shown when he smirked widely, he stepped away from the wall in a casual manner, his head low. When he stood in front of them, he simply pushed his dark crimison sunglasses away from his eyes, showing sharp ice blue eyes, evil shining off them. He looked at the wolf he had angered, then he looked at the wolves dark master, whom had a snarl on his muzzle, which grew his smirk.

"Names Scourge," he finally answered, "how I got in here doesn't matter. Why I'm here is what I wanna talk about..."

"If your looking for money, hedgehog, you've come to the wrong place," the cloaked male hissed through his clenched fangs. "Exander, show him the door."

Answering to his name and command, the wolf took hold of a sword that hung from his belt; its sharp blade pointed at the intruder.

Scourge, not seeming afraid of the sharp blade, chuckled, gesturing his hand. "Hey now, lets not get violent," he said as if it were a joke. "Just hear me out! I gotta offer for ya!"

Exander glanced up at his dark master, whom gave him a 'wait' look. When Exander slightly lowered his sword, his master askeing the green hedgehog in a questioning way, "What _kind _of offer?"

"Well," Scourge voice grew smug, "you need that chick for that gizmo of yours-"

"How did you know about that?_!_" Exander demanded.

"-and I need her for somethin'," he continued, ignoring the wolves demand. He looked over at the cloaked master. "So, whatya say? We work together, we both get what we want. Win, win. Besides, I already gotta plan."

_He shows over confidence,_ the dark master thought. _But his offer is intriguing..._

"We don't work with slime!" Exander barked, taking his sword into action again. But before he could use it, his master waved a hand in front of him, singling him to stand down.

"What is this...plan, you speak of?"

Scourge's smug smirk grew.

* * *

><p><strong>I apoligize for the shortness, but I wanted to leave a little cliffhanger. Anyways, I realize the whole Amy-chasing-Sonic-at-the-beginning-of-the-story has been done to death, but my mind drew a blank for anything else, get what you can get, people.<strong>

***gasp* Whats going to happen to Amy? Will Shadow help her or leave her? What does Exander, Scourge and the cloaked-guy want with Amy? Who is the cloaked-guy, anyway? Ohhh the suspense XD**

**Guy in the cloak has a name and he is actually a Sonic character (Exander isn't, by the way, just an OC) You are free to guess who he is, I hearby give you all premission.**

**I think the guy in the cloak is a little OOC (out of character) then again maybe not. Oh well, I leave it up to you if you figure out who it is.**

**Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Scourge and cloak-guy all belong to Sega and Archie Comics, while Exander and this plot belongs to me.**

**Review~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start the story, I just wanna say thank you for you absolutely WONDERFUL reviews! I wasn't expecting such positive feedback, especailly so fast! Words cannot express the happiness I felt! I hope this lives up to your expections, friends :)**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Rose?"<p>

"..."

"Rose? Wake up."

"Mmmmhmp..."

"Wake up."

"Nuuu...five more minutes..."

"Don't be childish. Wake up, Rose."

"Urgh...fine..."

Amy's jade eyes opened, still heavy from exhaustion. She eyes demanded sleep, but yet now that her eyes were opened, she felt more awake than moments before when the voice woke her. Light shone on her face from a window brightly; a nice blanket covered her, providing her warmth while she had been sleeping. It was rather strange to her, conisdering she hadn't remembered doing so in the first place. All she remembered was that Soinc had run away from her-no surprise-and she had started to cry. The pink hedgehog still felt dry tears on her che-

Wait a moment...voice?

Amy shot right up at that moment, fear grabbing her. Who was the voice? She, frightently, looking up. Her light, vibrent jade eyes met with another pair that she regionized-for all the bad reasons.

"I'm glad your-"

Amy's inisticts took over.

She screamed at him, making him back up, startled. He blinked in surprise, confusion washing over him like rain. Why had she started screaming? He apporached her again, wanting to make an attempt to calm her.

"Rose, please-"

"**STAY THE HELL AWAY!**"

She lashed out in all directions, blindly trying to hit him or just making an attempt to keep him far away. Either way, she managed to slap him. He staggered back, holding his cheek in agony. He was shocked and surprised for a few moments, with a 'what-the-hell-just-happened?' look on his face. That emotion was quickly washed away and overtook by anger.

"What the hell was that for?_!_" he demanded, still holding his cheek.

Ignoring him, she took out her Piko Hammer, waving it dangerously in his direction. "Stay away!" she snapped. "I'm not afraid to use this-_Shadow_!" She spat out his name as if she had just ate something truely disgusting.

Shadow sighed, almost in a hiss. He should have expected this; he should have known she would react this way. He seemed to have forgotten about her 'anger-issues' and the infamous Piko Hammer, her signature weapon. He needed her to be calm-or else he would be its next victim.

The ruby striped hedgehog took a step forward. Seeing this, Amy started to take a swing-but Shadow's hand stopped it.

Amy blinked in surprise. No one had ever stopped her hammer from meeting its victim before, especailly so graceful and...casual. She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting with his deep ruby ones. There was something about his eyes that intriged Amy; something vast and mysterious, wild and dangerous. But there was something else, something she couldn't explain...

"Rose, just let me talk," Shadow said, unknowingly interupting Amy's thoughts. "I'll explain."

Amy looked at him in the eyes again, a trusting feeling clamed her slightly, though she refused to actually believe she did. Instead, she glared at him, realizing that he had the answers as to where, why, and how. (She already knew 'who') Amy lowered her trusty hammer, slowly.

"Alright," she started, "where am I?"

At first, Shadow just stared at her, then he chuckled. Was he...amused with her question? Thinking this, Amy's anger returned.

"What's so funny?_!_"

Shadow's chuckling soon died, replaced by an amused smirk on his tan muzzel. "Why, Amy Rose, I thought you would recgonize your own living room."

Hearing this, Amy finally looked at her surroundings. It was a good sized living room; flora wallpaper, a TV and a coffe table.

It was her living room.

"Oh..." she muttered. "But how did I get here?"

"I carried you here."

"You what?"

"I carried you here," he repeated, shrugging.

Amy stared at him, almost confused. "Why didn't you just let Sonic take me here?"

"Because he left you there," he stated, his tone more serious. "The faker just abondanded you, passed out."

"No," she said, "h-he wouldn't do that! He-" Than it came to Amy-Sonic _had_ left her there. He had zoomed off to go save the day from Eggman. Sonic the hedgehog; the blue blur, the speed demon, the fast hero, whatever you wanted to call him...had left Amy Rose in the middle of a dirt road. Unconscious, to add at that.

He hadn't even come back...did he even care?

"Hey," Shadow's voice brought her back once again from her thoughts, "why are you crying?"

Amy touched her cheek to discover that she was crying-again. Wiped them away, determined this time to stop them; she refused to show weakness in front of the Ultimate Lifeform.

"I'm...I'm not crying!" She looked away from him, agressivly wiping away tears.

When she looked away, looked at her with the same emotions he had back in forest. Again, he asumed he would only make her feel worse. But he couldn't just let her cry...damn, why did this have to so complicated? Shadow sighed, compormising it would be best just to talk to her. It wouldn't kill him...would it?

"Don't cry over the faker, little Rose," he said, grabbing her attention. "That damn faker is not worth your tears. That faker..."

"Stop calling Sonic faker!" Amy shouted, catching Shadow off guard. "Thats so annoying! Almost as annoying as the 'Annoying Orange'!"

Shadow sighed. He didn't bother himself with watching those stupid videos on YouTube, though he pretty much figured out what she was talking about by just saying the name. "Oh, come on. It can't be _that_ bad."

"Your right..." Amy said. "The 'Annoying Orange' is funny!"

Shadow sighed again.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

><p>Fiona Fox was waiting. And waiting, and waiting, and waiting...and waiting...and, oh, more waiting.<p>

And she was pissed.

"What's taking Scourge so freaking long?_!_" she muttered to herself, her arms folded angerily over her chest.

She had been waiting here for hours and hours, maybe days. It didn't matter-all she knew was that Scourge was either taking his sweet time, or it actually took _this_ long into getting this dark lord guy into 'teaming-up' with them. Fiona shook her head.

"No," she said out loud, "he's taking his sweet, fu-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of footsteps was heard to her right. Her eyes twitched, looking in the dierction they were coming from. A shadow came towards her; Fiona couldn't make out who it was, only their outline. And judging by that, the shadow looked just like a green hedgehog she knew...

"Did you do it?"

Scourge looked up at the fox, his lips pulled back in a smirk. He took off the dark crimison sunglasses and put them on his forhead, showing his ice blue eyes. He appoarched her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Was there any doubt, babe?"

Dispite the anger she felt before, Fiona could only smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* New questions: Why did Shadow help Amy? What did Amy see in Shadow's eyes? What are Scourge and Fiona up to? Why the hell did I put an 'The Annoying Orange' bit in there? 'CUZ I CAN, BITCHES! XD Haha, you are all free to guess at any of these questions. You all can let your imagtions go free ;)<strong>

**All of the characters are owned by Sega and Archie Comics (expect Exander, hes my OC)**

**Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

"For the last time, Rose," Shadow groaned in annoyance, rubbing his temples. "I. Did. Not. Kidnap. You!"

"So you just 'decided' to suddenly play hero after all this time? Fat chance!" Amy retorted.

Shadow groaned again, continuing to rubbing his temples to ease the headache the pink hedgehog was giving him. It had at least an hour since this has been happening; Amy acussing Shadow of kidnapping her since she didn't believe he'd come rescuing her, and he was trying to convince her he was over all that and was simply helping her. Which, clearly, was not working.

"Besides," Amy continued, "for all I know, you could still be working for Eggman!"

Change headache to migraine.

"I already told you! I no longer work for him!" he snarled. "I do things on my own terms now."

"How do I know your not just lying?"

Shadow slapped his forehead, sliding his hand over his eyes, grumbling curses. _Why didn't I just leave her there?_ He thought. He remembered how he felt back in the woods; the feeling he hadn't felt since his dearest friend, Maria, had died. Maria had told him that when you feel a strong attraction to someone, someone you wish to embrace, was called...what was it again? Being in a space pod for fifty years, and losing his memory more then once seemed to have caused him to forget-

Love.

Thats what it was; love.

_NO!_ he yelled in his mind. _That's impossible! Entirely impossible! ...Right?_

"Hey! Mobious to Shadow! Did you even hear me?" Amy's voice brought him back to reality, much to his annoyance.

"What?" he groaned, his hand still over his eyes.

Amy sighed. "I just asked you how did you even know where I lived, anyway?"

The ebony hedgehog took his hand away from his eyes, finally hearing a sensible question. He simply shrugged and said, "It wasn't far from where we were. Only down the-"

"Wait a minute!" Amy waved her hands. "You were there with me and Sonic the whole time?"

_Damn! _He thought.

"Well," he said carefully, "I hadn't intended on watching you two; I was just walking in the woods and heard someone screaming, I just decided to check it out."

"Yeah but why?"

That was actually another good question; why had he went to check it out? Why didn't he just keep walking and ignore it? "It sounded like someone was in trouble and-"

"You never seemed to care before," Amy interjected, "so why now?"

Another good question.

"I-"

"Project Shadow, come in." A serious voice came from Shadow's wrist, causing Amy to jump in surprise. Shadow glared down at where the voice came from, not responding to whoever was calling him.

"Project Shadow, come in. This is base. Come in, Project Shadow." The voice sounded impaitent.

Amy opened her mouth to speak but the dark male in front of her silenced her by putting his index finger on her lips. Their eyes met for the second time that day. Although his were more serious, Amy could see that same strange emotion she had seen earlier. What was it? She couldn't quite figure it out, all she could do was slowly nod, giving him a silent understanding to be silent.

"Project Shadow!" he sounded angry now."Report yourself!"

Shadow, annoyed, answered the voice."You know where I am, bastards!" He clicked the communicator on his wrist, silencing the voice. He sighed, sitting back in the chair.

Silence soon followed after that, the two hedgehogs merely looked at each other, waiting for the other to do something. Shadow savoured this silence since he knew very well that it wouldn't last long, since the hedgehog he had previously 'saved' proved to be quite talkitive. Aside from that, though, she also showed capable of taking care of herself, as she oh-so-kindly demenstrated to him when she had woke up. He sighed mentally, not wanting to be the one to break the quiet atmopshre around him. Looking at the pink hedgehog, he began to remember when they had first met. She had mistook Shadow for another, Sonic, and had hugged him from behind. He had first been surprised, but let her. For whatever reason, it reminded him of his dear Maria's hugs-frankly, he almost enjoyed the surprise hug, up until she realized that he wasn't who she thought he was and ran off. _What a day,_ Shadow thought.

Amy bit her buttom lip, staring at the ebony male hedgehog that resembled the blue one she chased in vain. She wanted to say something but just didn't know what to say; she had probably already annoyed him with the accusations of kidnapping her and all the questions she asked. And besides, he looked like he was deep in thought. As she stared at him-and with him staring back-she realized that even if Sonic and Shadow had similar traits in appearance, they were also completely different. Sonic was outspoken and laid back; Shadow was quiet and prephared for anything. Sonic zoomed to the rescue without thinking; Shadow thought and planned before acting. Now that Amy thought about, Shadow seemed much more appealing than Sonic.

Hold it.

More appealing?

_What in sweet Chaos am I thinking? _Amy thought. _Sonic's my hero! I'll always love him. But he just left me without turning back..._

"Mmmm..."

Startled by the sudden noise, Amy jumped a little. She looked over at the ebony hedgehog infront of her once more, not realizing she had looked away. He had his eyelids closed, his chin on his chest.

_He fell asleep.._ Amy realized in her thoughts.

The pink hedgehog smiled at the sleeping figure, standing. She picked up a near by blanket and wrapped it around him for warmth. _Well, _she thought, _I guess he DID kinda save me...the temperature was supposed to drop...I might have froze if he hadn't..._

She studied him, she didn't why but she did. Conscious, she noticed, he always had a hard expression. But as he slept, he looked rather...peaceful. Amy smiled again and yawned, realizing she was tired. She headed towards her room, letting Shadow rest.

* * *

><p><strong>...Okay, this was rushed ^^;<strong>

**I apologize GREATLY for how late this is! But as I was half through this...the plot-bunny (I believe thats the term when you get an idea for a story) died. I think Shadow shot the poor thing with his gun...regardless, I managed to finish the third chapter! Yay! :D **

**With that said, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter :) Please don't forget to review! It encourages me to keep going~!**

**~Neon**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is so stupid," Fiona complained. "All we're doing is standing here, not doing anything, in the middle of the night I may add, and your not even telling us why!"

"Smashie, smashie~!" Rosy the Rascel agreed, swinging her Piko Mallet a little.

Scourge looked at Rosy, wondering why he had brought her along. _Oh, yeah, _he thought, _shes crazy and will beat the crap outta anyone. _Scourge smirked at that thought.

"Now your smiling for no reason! Whats going on, Scourge?" Fiona demanded, shivering slightly due to the cold air.

"Babe! Babe! Chill!" Scourge said, still smirking. "It'll aaallll make sense when Miles comes back! Just relax."

As if it had been his cue, Miles Prower came up towards them from the oppisite side of the hill they were on. His expression was cold and hard, as always. Scourge turned to the fox, only one thing on his mind."Did you-"

"Of course I did," Miles stated, cutting Scourge off.

Scourge's smirk turned wider and more evil, while Fiona blinked in confusion. She hated being confused and being left out of the plan, Rosy on the other hand only cared if she got smash someone on the head with her mallet. The red fox sighed. _At least,_ she thought, _I'll be able to get m revenge. _She couldn't help but smirk at the thought. She realized she no longer cared if she knew what was going on; as long as she was carrying out what she set out to do, it was just fine with Fiona.

Rosey grinned in a physcotic way, her eyes filled with insanity. She held up her mallet and asked the green hedgehog she loved, "Smashie time, Scourgey?"

Scourge looked at the insane pink hedgehog, putting his sunglasses over his ice blue eyes. Ignoring the 'Scourgey' comment, repiled, "Yeah, smashie time, Rosy."

"Yay!" she cheered.

Scourge looked at Miles. "Call the others." The male fox nodded, taking a communicator out of his bag. The emerald green hedgehog smiled an evil toothy smile, looking down towards the little house below them, with a sign in front of it reading:

_HOUSE OF AMY ROSE._

* * *

><p><em>"Shadow...Shadow..."<em>

_A sweet angelic voice whipered through the air, Shadow's ear twitching at the fimilar voice. He grunted, propping himself up on his elbows, rubbing his head. "Urgh...where am I?" he asked himself, looking at his surroundings. Shadow found himself in a forest; sparkling emerald green grass from past rain, trees that sparkled in unsion with the grass below them, the sky was light blue with fluffy white clouds moving slowly. _

_Shadow, despite himself, admitted that this place was beautiful...although, he couldn't recall when he came to this lovely place-and why he didn't have his shoes and gloves and just his rings. He blinked in confusion, wondering where they had gone..._

_"Shadow..."_

_"Mm?" the ebony hedgehog looked up-and gasped at what he saw._

_A girl stood in front of him, with blonde hair that rested on her shoulders; a blue dress with a matching headband, and innocent baby blue eyes. He regonized this girl the moment he saw her._

_"Maria!" he cried in joy. Depsite himself, he ran to her and hugged his lost friend tightly, in fear that if he let go she'd disappear again. _

_Maria Robotnik smiled gently at her hedgehog friend, returning the hug. She ruffled his quills a bit, knowing he loved it when she did that. _

_"I missed so much, Maria..." he said, looking up at her._

_"I know," she repiled, still ruffling his quills, "I missed you, too."_

_Shadow smiled as she ruffled his quills, closing his eyes and savouring the feeling he longed for many years. He wanted to ask many things, like where they were, but the moment was too peaceful to ruin. Besides, he'd rather stand there and do this all day than anything, really. As long as Maria was here, it was fine by him. Happiness filled his heart for the first time in 50 years._

_"Shadow," Maria said after a comfortable silence. "Can I ask you something?"_

__"Sure, Maria, anything."__

__"Will you protect her?"__

__Shadow blinked in confusion, looking back up at his friend. "Protect who?" he asked crocking his head to the side. __

__Maria smiled down at Shadow. "I think she's the one you call 'Rose'."__

She means Amy... _He thought. "Why do I need to protect Rose?"_

_"Because," she said, "she is in great danger."_

_"Danger? What do you mean?" Shadow was starting to feel worried for Amy._

_"Bad people are after her, Shadow," she explained, "and you're the only one that can help her."_

_Thoughts danced around in Shadow's head. Bad people? What people? Eggman? And why? What would they want with Amy? He was about ask, but Maria looked off into the distance, paused, as if she were listening to someone, and turned back to Shadow._

_"I have to go now, Shady," she said in a sad tone, using his old nickname. _

_Maria let go of her friend reluctantly, wings appearing on her back, spreading open. She began to fly towards the sky._

_"WAIT!" Shadow yelled, reaching his hand out. "Who are the bad_ people? _Why are they after her?_!_ Maria!"_

_The blonde girl looked down at her friend, smiling. "Please, Shady," she said to him, her voice sweet and gentle. "Protect her...please. For me."_

_"Maria..." He watched her fly up, up, up...until he could no longer see her. He sighed, wishing they didn't have to depart so soon..._

_A bright white light suddenly appeared, from no where, engulfing the forest in its blinding rays. Shadow grunted, sheilding his eyes from the light. But that didn't stop the light from engulfing him as well..._

* * *

><p>"Wow, Sonic! You beat Eggman <em>good<em>!" Tails Prower boosted, grinning.

"Don't I always?" Sonic grinned.

Knuckles the Echinda rolled his eyes at his blue friend. "Aren't you modest," he grumbled. Then he smirked, stating, "Besides, if it weren't for me, you'd probably still be stuck in that robotic claw...thing."

Sonic glared at his crimsion companion. "Says the guy who got his fist stu-"

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic smirk, realizing he hit a nerve. "Aw, whats wrong, _Knuxie_?" he mocked, using the name he knew that the other hated the most.

Knuckles snarled, ready to hit him, but decided to try another tactic. "Nothing..._Sonikku_."

Tails looked at the two, in the middle, and realized that things woud get very ugly very fast if he didn't do something fast. The twin-tailed fox always tried to keep the peace between the two, so they didn't end up killing each other. He sighed. "Alright, guys, stop it!"

Sonic sighed, obeying his younger brother. He conisdered Tails his brother, anyway. Knuckles did the same, grunting something that neither the fox or hedgehog could understand. As they continued walking down the street, Sonic couldn't help but feel something was missing, not right. He decided it was all in his head but the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. The blue blur looked around, trying to remember what he was forgetting. He realized, at last, that he wasn't forgetting something, he was forgetting _someone_. But who? Who would he be forgetting-

"Amy!" he said, like he answered a trivia question.

His two friends gave him a strange look. "What about Amy?" Knuckles asked.

_Did I say that out loud?_! _Shit... _"Nothing," he answered quickly. "Just...I haven't seen her since..." When was the last time he had seen Amy?

"Since you two went to the woods?" Tails finished for him, but in the form of a question.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sonic nodded, starting to remember. "Boy was she mad when I had to leave!"

"Say, where is she, anyways?" Knuckles asked. "I mean, usually shes either chasing you by now or hugging you!"

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno, probably at home,"

"Your not worried that something might have happened to her?" Tails asked.

Sonic waved his hand. "Relax, shes fine. Amy probably just got tired and went home. I'll check on her in the morning." He reassured. "Anyways, lets get home. Its freezing!"

As if on cue, the wind started to pick up, making that three shiver. "Shoulda listened to the weather man..." Knuckles grumbled as the three started to run the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I noticed something...whenever its the bad-guys scene, I always end up making it short, but with the good-guys, its long or just right. Odd...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :) Your reviews always bring a smile to my face. Keep it up, friends, it keeps me going!**

**~Neon**


	5. Chapter 5

"Maria..." Shadow grunted, opening his eyes.

With the dream he had, or what he hoped wasn't a dream, still fresh in his mind he checked his surroundings. He was still in Amy's house. _So it was a dream._ Shadow thought. He sighed, rubbing his tired ruby eyes. He was a little disappointed that it had only been a dream, and wished he had actually been visited by his friend. "But," Shadow thought aloud, "what if Maria did visit me...just in a dream?" If this was true, than Amy _was _in danger and he needed to protect her, if not for her, than for Maria.

There was only one problem...

Where was she?

"Damn," Shadow cursed through his gritted teeth. He stood up, letting the blanket that had been wrapped around him fall to the floor. He didn't recall when he had wrapped the blanket around himself, but he could care less at the moment. Shadow ran-or rather skated-through the house to find the rose coloured hedgehog. He looked in the kitchen.

No.

The dining area.

No.

For Chaos sakes, the washroom.

Still no.

"Damn it!" he cursed loudly

Shadow suddenly stood before a door with the heart on it, he realized that it must have been Amy's room. _Worth a shot,_ he thought.

Shadow, slowly and silently, opened the door, looking inside the dark room with the only source of light was the moon, but was cut off by blinds on the window. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he stepped inside as quietly as possible. He saw the outline of a body, sleeping on the bed. _Rose..? _He walked silently towards the bed. He crouched down in front of the sleeping forms face, discovering it was Amy. He sighed in relief quietly. Shadow looked at her face, not noticing that they were rather close together, realized she looked...almost like an angel. Maybe it was the way the moons light hit her face gentlely, maybe it was how peaceful she looked. Whatever it was, she looked like an angel sent from heaven.

_Whats wrong with me?_ Shadow wondered.

He noticed that a strand of her quills were in her closed eyelids, and for whatever reason, brushed it away gentley, like he was touching a fine piece of art.

"...Shadow..."

The ebony hedgehog jerked his hand back in surprise, realizing he had woken the once sleeping girl. Although, when he looked back down at Amy, he discovered that she was still asleep. _Is she...dreaming of me..?_ he wondered. If she was, it must have been a good dream, since she started to smile a little. He knew that she wasn't smiling at him, but he had to smile in return.

Shadow noticed how close their faces were.

But he seemed to care less.

A noise from outside the room caught his attention. He looked towards the door, getting up to check the noise. He paused half way and turned back to Amy. _I can't just leave her..._

Another noise, this time louder.

"Wha..?" Amy mumbled, her jade eyes fluttering opened. The first thing she saw was the outline of a fimilar hedgehog. "..Shadow...? Whats going on?" she asked, sitting up.

_Shit. _"I'm not sure. I'll-"

The house began to shake for a moment after an exploding noise, then it settled once again. Shadow looked back at a fearful and confused Amy.

"Hide." He ordered simply.

Without waiting for her response, he opened the door and dashed off to the entrance of the house, where said explosion like noise had came from.

Amy watched him go, conisdered his order to hide-and instead did the exact oppisite. She got up, got her Piko Hammer and ran after Shadow. _This is my house, _she thought while runniing, _I gotta defend it. _

When Shadow reached the entrance, he was met with a cloud of smoke, the aftermath of an explosion. He waved some smoke away from his face, taking out his trusty gun. His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps behind him. Shadow looked over his shoulder, seeing a pink hedgehog.

"I told you to-"

As the smoke cleared around them, Amy's expression turned to shock, colour draining from her face. Shadow followed her gaze, and remembered when Maria had told him about 'bad people' after Amy. _Oh, _he thought, _those bad people..._

Before them stood Scourge and his team of Antis, an evil toothy grin on his face.

"Honey, I'm home!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>The dark lord gazed out to the dark sky, filled with gray clouds that produced thunder. His thoughts turned to the situation at hand-getting the girl to complete the project. Once they had her, everything would come together quite nicely. But for now, as Scourge and his team got her, he had to wait.<p>

Wait...he scowled at the very idea. He didn't have any time for waiting; after today, there would only be four days until the what was needed-and the whole reason he was even doing this-would pass, never to return for another 1000 years. He refused to let that happen.

Even if it meant trusting some green hedgehog that snuck into his castle.

The dark lord stared at the sky once again, thunder clapped in the sky, lighting up the dark sky for a moment, then returned to darkness. He watched the storm carry on like that, until Exander the wolf appoarched him, a troubled look on his grey muzzel.

"Master," he said, "do you honestly trust this 'Scourge' to bring us the girl?"

"Are you questioning my judgment, Exander?"

"Of course not, master. I trust your judgement entirely, but do you trust Scourge?"

The dark master sighed, his expression unseen due to the hood. "In all honesty, Exander...not entirely. But I do believe that he will get the girl,"

He looked back towards the storm, which seemed to be growing stronger by each passing second. Exander did the same, watching the thunder clap.

"After he does, though...I believe he might have different intentions." he added before leaving the grey wolfs side.

* * *

><p>"Scourge!" Shadow snarled. "What the hell are you doing here?<em>!<em>"

"Not happy to see, Shad?" Scourge smirked.

"Don't call me Shad!"

"Shad, Shad, Shad, Shad. Shad~!" Rosey sang, annoying the midnight hedgehog further.

"What do you want?_!_" an now enraged Amy asked, clutching her Piko Hammer more dangerously.

Scourge smirk grew wider, showing off his sharp teeth. "I'm not here for a fight," he stated. Shadow's anger turned to confusion once those words rolled off the green hedgehogs tougne. Not here for a fight? That was usually all Scourge came for; to prove that he was better than Shadow and his blue counterpart. Which begged the question: Why wasn't Scourge blowing up Sonic's wall instead of Amy's? _If he's telling the truth and not looking for a fight, _Shadow thought, _what is he here for? Why is he even at Amy's house, anyway? _These thoughts were interrupted by the still angered hedgehog beside him.

"Then why the hell are you here?_!_" she snapped, holding her hammer tighter.

"Watch your mouth, little girl," Fiona smirked, folding her arms.

Amy snarled. "I'm _not_ a little girl!"

Now Fiona was amused. "Aw, so your a big girl now? How cute."

Before Amy and Fiona could go on any further, Shadow cut in. "Why _are _you here?"

"No trouble, just one thing..." Scourge repiled. He said this, he pointed his index finger towards a certian female hedgehog with jade eyes.

"Her."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...I think that has to be the crappiest cliffhanger in the world...or maybe the chapter itself is crappy...oh well, nevertheless, I finally got around to updating this story, yay! :D <strong>

**I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. And don't forget to review, it keeps me going!**

**~Neon**


End file.
